Conventionally, surface materials for automobile interior to which print processing is applied have been proposed in order to improve decorativeness. For example, the applicant of the present application has proposed a decorative fiber sheet for automobile to which print having color differences is applied (Patent literature 1), a decorative fiber sheet for automobile to which print having brightness differences is applied (Patent literature 2), a decorative fiber sheet to which print is applied so that brightness changes (Patent literature 3), and a decorative fiber sheet for automobile to which at least two kinds of print with different brightness are applied (Patent literature 4), so that it is possible to feel a wide interior space and not feel tightness. These decorative fiber sheets had a good decorativeness, and did not provide a sense of tightness. However, when the decorative fiber sheets are used, they usually have to be molded to conform to various applications, but they had a case of poor moldability.
Such a moldability problem was not limited to the case where the decorative fiber sheets were used for automotive applications, and occurred in other applications, such as partition applications. Further, this moldability problem also arose when a nonwoven fabric, to which print was not applied, but which was bonded with a binder to improve abrasion resistance, was used as a decorative fiber sheet such as a surface material for automobile.